Le fantasme de Derek
by Pouki26
Summary: Derek fantasme, et il est loin d'être le seul.
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici un très court OS sur Derek. Il n'a pas de place précise, rien d'extraordinaire. Je l'ai écrit en seulement 15 minutes.**_

* * *

><p>Si Derek avait tout d'abord cru à un simple fantasme, un de ceux qu'une nuit suffit à satisfaire, il avait rapidement déchanté. Les représentations imaginaires qu'il se faisait chaque nuit étaient pour le moins très explicites et déroutantes. Des idées, des images et des sensations dont il n'avait pas le moyen d'arrêter le flot se profilaient dans son esprit générant dans son corps un état d'excitation qu'il ne savait maîtriser. Il se réveillait chaque matin, épuisé, gavé, d'une humeur massacrante, et particulièrement à l'étroit dans son boxer.<p>

Sérieusement, un fantasme ? N'importe quoi. Il s'agissait sûrement d'autre chose. De quelque chose de bien plus plausible qu'un putain de fantasme qui jour et nuit le hantait.

Et en y réfléchissant bien, le brun avait momentanément mis ça sur le compte d'une vaste plaisanterie, ou bien encore d'un songe trop réel. Oui, c'est ça, il était tout simplement empêtré dans un foutu rêve dans lequel ses sentiments, ses émotions et son incertitude lui jouaient des tours. Mais il penchait aussi pour l'hypothèse d'hormones détraquées en ébullition et la certitude que son loup se foutait joyeusement de sa gueule. Parce que très sincèrement, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il craque sur Stiles Stilinski, ce satané gamin hyperactif et perpétuellement un emmerdeur de première. Impossible, impossible, impossible. Il le gueulerait sur tous les toits si cela intéressait quelqu'un ou mieux, il tuerait n'importe qui prétendant qu'il avait le jeune homme dans la peau. Même si le plus efficace serait certainement de buter le responsable de son désarroi.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait ignorer son attirance pour son cadet. Ce n'était pas seulement physique, ça ne l'avait jamais été, c'était bien plus que cela. Il le désirait infiniment plus que ces femmes qu'on ramenait chez soi et dont le prénom vous échappait le lendemain matin. Et il savait avec une conviction accrue et agaçante qu'une nuit de débauche avec Stiles ne lui suffirait pas. Il lui faudrait bien plus, tellement plus. Parce que toutes ses fois à le plaquer contre un mur échangeant des regards qui n'avaient rien d'implicite, le faisait vibrer. Ca le marquait chaque fois un peu plus. L'odeur de l'humain l'enivrait. Et il sentait se réveiller au fond de lui un désir qu'il ne pouvait refouler. Donc oui, une seule nuit de sexe ne serait pas assez.

Fort heureusement, son visage aussi dur que la pierre restait impassible en toute occasion. A chaque réunion de meute, à chaque duo de choc qu'ils formaient, il ne laissait rien paraitre. Rien du tout. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était plutôt doué dans ce domaine. Peut-être trop. Mais il s'en fichait. Même si ça lui faisait mal, même si son besoin irrépressible de goûter l'humain lui faisait vivre l'enfer, il préférait la solitude et l'exil à une histoire d'amour trop compliquée avec l'hyperactif de la bande.

Pour rien au monde, il n'avouerait ses sentiments à Stiles Stilinski. Il se contenterait juste de fantasmer. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Hyper court, je sais.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon, c'était pas prévu, mais voici un mini chapitre sur le POV de Stiles. Merci merci merci pour vos petites reviews adorables. C'est ce qui m'a motivé à faire une suite.**_

* * *

><p>Si Stiles avait tout d'abord cru à un profond délire pire qu'à l'accoutumée, mettant ses visions et autres idées très suggestives sur le compte de son cerveau hyperactif et détérioré, il avait très vite déchanté. Parce que entre réveils nocturnes, le corps trempé de sueur, les yeux grands ouverts, une certaine partie de son anatomie cherchant désespéremment à fuir son caleçon, et la moindre de ses pensées foutant le camp dans la mauvaise direction, il n'y avait pas de doute : il avait un sérieux problème. Et pas des moindres. Il avait même un nom ce problème. Un nom qu'il évitait autant que possible de prononcer sous peine d'en frissonner : Derek Hale.<p>

Il ne pouvait guère expliquer pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, il s'était mis à fantasmer comme un cinglé sur Derek et son corps parfait, Derek et ses yeux sauvages couleurs de printemps, Derek et ses grandes mains chaudes et fermes qu'il rêvait de sentir rouler sur sa peau, Derek et... putain! Non, mais c'était quoi cet Enfer ?

Ses divagations, accompagnées de fantasmes tous plus insensés les uns que les autres le rendaient fébrile et bizarre. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'était arrivé ni même s'il y avait une quelconque logique là dedans. Mais à bien y réfléchir il devait très certainement s'agir d'un rêve duquel il ne parvenait pas à s'extraire, ou alors il avait été projeté dans une réalité alternée dans laquelle son double crevait de désir pour un foutu loup garou frigide aux regards assassins. Et manque de bol, ça se répercutait sur lui et son pauvre petit coeur meurtri. Franchement, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'explication plus logique qu'une étrange utopie qu'il vivait dans un monde parallèle. Parce que très franchement, il était tout simplement impossible mais vraiment impossible et il insistait là dessus, qu'il puisse en pincer pour l'alpha de Beacon Hills. Impossible impossible impossible ! Il aurait voulu le hurler sur tous les toits si ça pouvait intéresser quelqu'un mais il doutait sérieusement que cela change quelque chose à son désarroi. Et dans tous les cas, il était parfaitement hors de question qu'il en parle à qui que ce soit et encore moins à celui qui avait l'audace de lui faire partir le cœur en vrille à chacune de leurs rencontres.

Derek n'en saurait jamais rien. Ni lui, ni personne. Il tenait bien trop à la vie pour crever dans d'atroces souffrances. Parce que c'était certain, Derek l'écorcherait vif s'il venait à lui confesser pareille élucubration. Mieux valait garder ses sentiments pour lui bien enfouis quelque part au fin de son cœur et ne jamais y repenser, même si ça, c'était tout bêtement impossible. Parce que ouais, c'était bien beau de refouler ses émotions et ses fantasmes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de désirer le loup avec beaucoup de trop de ferveur. Et ça, ça le faisait carrément chier. Mais c'était quand même pas sa faute s'il subissait les sautes d'humeur de l'alpha et qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre toutes surfaces capables d'accueillir son dos comme il se doit. Enfin, peut-être était-il en partit responsable du fait de son flot de parole sans queue ni tête qui soûlait tous le monde, mais il ne demandait pas non plus à récolter des bleus à chaque fois. Mais de là à reconnaitre qu'il adorait sentir le corps sexy de Derek contre lui, il ne fallait pas non plus abuser. Même si en fait, il kiffait ça à mort.

Mais peu importait qu'il aime ça ou non, Stiles avait pris une décision. Au grand jamais il n'avouerait qu'il avait dans la peau le terrible Derek Hale. Jamais. Foi de Stilinski, il emporterait ce secret dans la tombe. Mais comme il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de son envie de lui, il se contenterait de se toucher tout en fantasmant sur l'alpha de Beacon Hills. Ni plus ni moins.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé. Encore une fois, c'est court.<p>

Pouki


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bon bon bon, dans quel délire je me suis lancée, je n'en sais strictement rien mais il semblerait que je sois partie en cacahuète. **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre centré sur Derek.**_

* * *

><p>Si Derek avait naïvement pensé que dédaigner l'hyperactif serait la solution à son problème de fantasme, il était une fois de plus tombé de haut. Il était même certain que sa décision de ne plus calculer son cadet n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Parce qu'à trop vouloir l'oublier, cherchant désespérément à l'extirper de son esprit et de son cœur, il ne pensait que davantage à lui. Et Derek était scandalisé de constater que son univers tout entier ne tournait plus qu'autour d'un seul mot, une seule personne : Stiles.<p>

Quand il se réveillait chaque matin, pantelant de désir, une érection douloureuse qu'il lui fallait atténuer dans les plus brefs délais, il finissait inévitablement par entrer dans une rage folle, se jetant hors de son lit pour détruire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, grognant de frustration et hurlant de fureur.

Derek ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas désirer quelqu'un aussi fort et de manière aussi ravageuse, et surtout pas un homme. C'était juste délirant, absurde et troublant ! Mais ses fantasmes qui, perpétuellement l'habitaient, ne cessaient d'alimenter son envie, intensifiant son plaisir et ses sens chaque fois qu'il lui était nécessaire et vital d'enrouler une main vigoureuse autour de sa fierté pour se soulager en un orgasme grisant et salvateur. Et dans ses moments d'égarements, oubliant la réalité et l'incertitude dans laquelle il flottait, il n'avait de cesse de souhaiter ardemment sentir sous ses doigts la peau douce et délicate de celui qui lui faisait vivre pareil Enfer, rêvant enfin de pouvoir se déverser en lui en un long râle suggestif.

Le brun le savait, son intuition le lui braillait depuis des jours : ce n'était désormais qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède et fonde sur sa proie. Et dans l'attente de cet instant qui le laisserait marqué à jamais, il prenait sur lui tout en se bornant à ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait une certaine personne de son entourage.

A chaque réunion de meute, chaque concertation, évoquant des soucis d'ordre surnaturels ou non, il prenait grand soin à ne pas se trouver trop près de la tentation qu'incarnait le cruel et sans gêne Stiles Stilinski, essayait au mieux de ne pas croiser son étincelant regard chocolat et négligeait la plupart du temps ses remarques et autres suggestions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises afin de ne pas avoir à échanger le moindre mot avec lui. Il avait conscience qu'agir de cette façon était lâche et méprisable, mais il n'avait pour le moment trouvé aucune autre parade à ce sérieux problème de béguin qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour.

Et si Derek n'avait pas encore subi les foudres de l'adolescent, aussi étonnant soit-il, il percevait néanmoins qu'une terrible tempête approchait. Car bien que Stiles ne pipait mot, encaissant en silence le rejet et le mépris de son chef de meute, le brun sentait peser sur lui ses regards perplexes et accusateurs. Il entendait le jeune homme souffler et se crisper d'irritation, marmonnant des mots qu'il préférait ne pas comprendre mais qu'il savait être injurieux à son encontre. Pourtant, et malgré les furieux battements de coeur de l'humain, jamais il ne levait les yeux sur lui. Jamais ! Cela était bien trop dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

Hors, Derek savait que l'affrontement avec l'hyperactif de la bande était inéluctable. Il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement. Stiles finirait par se lasser de son comportement odieux et non justifié. Il finirait par réclamer des explications.

Mais Derek avait peur. Il redoutait ce moment parce qu'il ne savait encore quelle voie emprunter : devrait-il blesser son cadet par des mots durs et dépourvus de sens afin de l'éloigner, ou alors céder à la terrible attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui et indubitablement, s'en mordre les doigts ?

Le brun se sentait las et démuni. Il était en colère contre Stiles et en colère contre lui-même. Il n'avait pas demandé à baigner dans le désir et l'obsession pour un banal adolescent qui avait habituellement, l'incroyable don de le faire sortir de ses gonds en un quart de seconde. Mais il fallait que cela cesse. Il se devait de choisir une bonne fois pour toute le chemin à prendre, qu'il s'y tienne corps et âme et ne revienne jamais sur sa décision. Mais pour cela, il se devait d'avoir la conversation du siècle avec l'objet de ses tourments.

C'est pourquoi, un vendredi soir, à la fin d'une de leurs nombreuses réunions de meute, il s'était enfin décidé à lui parler. Enfin, parler était un grand mot. Il n'allait surement pas faire dans la demi-mesure, et emploierait certainement son ton le plus froid et hautain. Car ce que lui faisait vivre Stiles était impardonnable. Derek était quand même par sa faute perdu entre besoin irraisonné de l'avoir tout à lui devenant par la même occasion dépendant, et la nécessité de n'appartenir à personne.

Mais quand vint le moment tant redouté, que toute la bande fut sur le point de quitter le loft, le brun ne trouva pas le courage de retenir l'hyperactif, les mots butant contre ses lèvres. Il le regarda alors partir, les poings serrés et les yeux emplis d'une souffrance que personne ne verrait jamais.

Aussi, quand il se détourna, prêt à passer la pire des nuits et qu'il entendit la porte du loft se refermer, il réalisa qu'il venait tout simplement de faire un choix : il quitterait pour toujours la ville de Beacon Hills pour ne jamais y revenir.

* * *

><p>C'est diaboliquement court, mais je vais tâcher de compenser en postant très rapidement le prochain chapitre.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Faisons un petit tour du côté de Stiles. **_

_**Chapitre nettement plus long que les précédents. Je fais des efforts :)**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews. J'adore vous lire.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Si Stiles avait imaginé que son envie irrationnelle, démesurée et carrément idiote de vouloir appartenir corps et âme à Derek s'évaporerait comme neige au soleil, il s'était vraiment fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Cela allait même de mal en pis au fur et à mesure que les jours et les semaines s'écoulaient faisant de sa vie un véritable cauchemar.<p>

Car oui, il n'y avait clairement pas de termes plus adéquats que 'cauchemar', 'enfer' ou même 'tourment' pour qualifier l'état d'agitation et de déséquilibre dans lequel l'avait plongé sans même le savoir ce crétin de loup.

L'hyperactif aimait le brun à en crever, le convoitant avec une ardeur qui le dépassait. Ça le rendait fou, amer et grognon. Et il avait mal. Si mal qu'il avait parfois envie de s'arracher le cœur. Si mal qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler quand, chaque soir, il se couchait avec la certitude que la nuit apporterait son lot coutumier de rêves érotiques qui le rendraient palpitant et fiévreux. Mais comment pourrait-il échapper au désir qui l'étreignait avec bien trop de force quand il ne pensait qu'à Derek nuit et jour ? C'était une boucle sans fin. Un cercle vicieux qui le mettait à genoux. Car plus il rêvait du brun, plus il fantasmait et le désirait, et plus il pensait à lui, plus ses nuits étaient peuplées de songes aphrodisiaques.

Le jeune homme se réveillait chaque matin, tourmenté et fébrile, la main crispée autour de son membre tumescent. Celle-ci imprimait bien malgré lui d'énergiques vas-et-vients qui le faisaient gémir de plaisir avant de le laisser anéanti et perdu quand sa soif de sexe retombait. Dans ces moments d'oublis, son esprit s'égarait et Stiles s'imaginait bien blottit dans les bras de Derek, subissant l'assaut de ses baisers, ses lèvres chaudes contre sa gorge, et accueillant en son corps chacun de ses puissants coups de rein. Mais ces images et ces pensées, aussi tentatrices soient-elle, étaient une torture perpétuelle. Il sombrait chaque jour un peu plus dans le néant. Son amour pour Derek le consumait le tuant à petit feu.

Stiles savait qu'il aurait dû se faire violence et s'empêcher de voir son aîné, arrêter de se rendre à ces putains réunions de meute, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bien que sa raison lui criait de faire cesser cette folie, son cœur, lui, ne raisonnait pas et s'enlisait. Il lui fallait sa dose. Sa dose de Derek Hale. Le brun était devenu sa drogue. Il coulait dans ses veines comme le plus puissant des fléaux, pareil au venin dont l'antidote n'existait pas.

Le jeune homme ne cherchait même plus à savoir quel avait été l'élément déclencheur de toute cette mascarade. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Il était de toute façon trop tard. Seuls sa soif de luxure et son envie incessante du loup guidaient ses instincts.

Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences, obnubilé par son besoin irrationnel d'être près de Derek, il continuait obstinément à répondre présent quand venait l'heure de se rendre au loft, mais mettait un point d'honneur à arriver le dernier afin de ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Et il faut dire qu'il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal dans ce domaine. Certes, il se prenait quelques remarques, Lydia ne manquant jamais de pointer du doigt son retard, mais ce détail mis de côté, aucun de ses amis n'avaient encore fait la moindre remarque sur son visage un peu pâle, sa mine tristounette qu'il s'efforçait de cacher et ses yeux habituellement rieurs devenus si abattus. Cette étincelle que chacun aimait à lire dans son regard avait disparue pour laisser place à l'amertume. Mais Stiles devait être très bon comédien puisque personne autour de lui ne semblait avoir remarqué le changement. Pas même Derek. Et ça ne risquait surement pas d'arriver puisque ce connard de loup avait semble-t-il, décidé du jour au lendemain, d'ignorer son existence allant même jusqu'à balayer d'un revers de main la moindre de ses paroles, et ne prenant même plus la peine de lever un seul regard sur lui.

Cette pénible constatation était un déchirement mais l'adolescent ne disait rien se contentant de soupirer et d'injurier le brun dans sa barbe se moquant pas mal d'être entendu. Il ne savait combien de temps il tiendrait sans exiger des comptes à Derek, mais il finirait bientôt par se lasser de cette attitude abjecte et totalement gratuite à son encontre.

Aussi, dans l'attente d'un affrontement qu'il savait inévitable, il en profitait pour détailler le plus vieux sous toutes les coutures. Ils n'avaient jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde, il le reconnaissait volontiers, mais ils avaient néanmoins pris le temps de s'apprivoiser jusqu'à finir par s'accepter, se tolérer et se respecter. Et quand bien même ils avaient passé un accord tacite pour ne jamais s'avouer leur admiration mutuelle, Stiles n'avait jamais cru que leur relation se détériorait à ce point. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour subir un tel mépris et la parfaite indifférence du loup. C'était complètement insensé.

Pourtant, il avait comme l'impression que Derek cachait quelque chose. Un secret qu'il s'efforçait à dissimuler à tout prix. Il n'avait pas la prétention de savoir ce qui tourmentait le brun mais il savait de source sure que personne ne savait rien. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait surement rien vu parce que tous le monde si fichait pas mal des états d'âme de Derek. Mais pas Stiles. Il était assurément le seul à voir, l'unique à deviner et lire entre les lignes. En même temps, quand on n'accordait que peu d'importance à ses idées et qu'on se fichait royalement de sa présence, il avait tout loisir d'observer et d'analyser. Alors, il avait examiné Derek, ses yeux ne le quittant jamais. Il savait que le loup sentait ses regards appuyés, ses regards accusateurs et inquisiteurs, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Il espérait même que ça l'opresse pour qu'enfin il daigne lever les yeux sur lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Derek ne le regardait plus jamais.

Malgré la tourmente qu'il vivait, Stiles n'était pas peu fier. Car qui pourrait se vanter de voir l'homme qui se cache derrière l'attitude glaciale et inhospitalière du loup ? Qui, à part lui, serait susceptible de percevoir les blessures, les failles et les tourments ; tout ce que Derek tâchait de dissimuler au mieux derrière un mur d'impassibilité mais que ses yeux laissaient parfois entrevoir. Bien sûr, il était possible de deviner tout cela, si on l'étudiait suffisamment. Et Stiles ne s'en était pas privé.

Et il en était arrivé à la déplaisante conclusion que, quel que soit l'embarras de Derek cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les nombreuses énigmes que pouvait représenter la mystèrieuse ville de Beacon Hills et encore moins le monde compliqué des loups-garous. Non, le problème était tout autre et portait un nom : Stiles.

Si le choc avait été rude, l'hyperactif avait rapidement assimilé l'information et prit la décision qui s'imposait. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit qu'il était LE problème de Derek, il voulait saisir pourquoi.

Aussi, quand arriva vendredi soir, jour fatidique de la semaine où la meute se rassemblait au loft de Derek, il décida qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au clair quitte à y laisser quelques plumes, et en particulier son cœur. Il devait savoir ce que le loup lui reprochait. Parce qu'aussi bien il pouvait tâcher de survivre avec un amour et un désir non partagés, mais au grand jamais il ne pourrait supporter que Derek le méprise. C'était juste inconcevable et injuste.

Cependant, lorsque se présenta le moment tant attendu, que Scott, Lydia et tous les autres commençaient à débarrasser le plancher lui laissant l'opportunité d'ouvrir le débat, il perdit brusquement courage et volonté. Il y avait de quoi d'ailleurs. Derek se bornait à éviter son regard et le jeune homme avait beau soupirer et souffler de manière exagérée son cœur tambourinant comme un taré dans sa poitrine, il n'attirait pas son attention. Rien n'y faisait. Et Stiles se sentait comme transparent, invisible, pareil à un vulgaire insecte qu'on écraserait d'un revers de main.

Cette réalité le foudroya. Le jeune homme fut alors pris d'une envie irrésistible d'insulter le brun de tous les noms mais, craignant d'éclater en sanglots, il s'abstint et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, le regard furibond. Il était parfaitement hors de question d'offrir pareil spectacle à ce maudit loup.

Alors, tout simplement, l'hyperactif capitula, déclarant forfait. Il ne tirerait sans doute rien de cet enfoiré de toute façon. Inutile de perdre son temps avec lui. il avait bien mieux à faire que de se battre contre du vent. Panser ses blessures était d'une de ses priorités.

Serrant les poings de frustration une froide colère dévalant dans ses veines, il pivota sur les talons et regagna la sortie. Il tira la porte pour la refermer abandonnant celui qui donnait un sens à sa vie. Donnait un sens à sa vie ? DONNAIT UN SENS A SA VIE ? C'était à hurler de rire. Mais Stiles n'avait pas envie de rire et c'était vraiment n'importe quoi. S'il était clair que Derek faisait battre son cœur plus vite, lui inspirant de vives et paradoxales émotions, il était aussi celui qui le faisait indubitablement souffrir faisant de sa vie un putain d'enfer et créant sous ses pieds un gouffre sans fin. Alors non, il ne donnait finalement que peu de sens à sa vie, ou alors un détestable goût de gâchis et de profonde mélancolie.

A cet instant précis, Stiles haïssait Derek du plus profond de son cœur. Il le détestait comme il n'avait jamais détesté de toute sa vie, et il était désormais très clair qu'il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Impossible même. Il risquerait de regretter de ne pas avoir tout tenté. Car si Derek était un sale con sans cœur qui n'avait pas les couilles de lui dire ses quatre vérités, Stiles, lui, n'allait certainement pas s'en priver. Il fallait qu'il vide son sac, qu'il gueule et invective de mots abjects son aîné. Puis, une fois la tempête passée, que Derek lui aura hurlé dessus, insulté, tenté de le frapper et éclater contre un mur, il s'en irait le cœur et l'esprit brisés à jamais. C'était une sentence difficile et douloureuse, mais Stiles n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait avancer.

Fort de sa décision, Stiles se retourna balayant d'un regard déterminé et enflammé le loft de Derek. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, tête baissée, l'air perdu. Continuait-il à l'ignorer ou n'avait-il plus conscience de sa présence ?

Peu importe au fond.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, ferma doucement la porte derrière lui puis, sans craindre une seule seconde ce qui allait suivre, descendit les quelques marches avant de claquer d'une voix forte et méprisante :

- Tu es définitivement le pire des connard, Derek !

* * *

><p>Bam Derek, prend cette insulte dans la tête.<p>

Voilàààààààààààààà, c'est finiiiiiiiii... ou pas


	5. Chapter 5

- Tu es définitivement le pire des connards, Derek !

L'assourdissant silence qui s'était malicieusement installé suite au départ de la bande venait de voler en éclat. Stiles, plus remonté que jamais, avait lâché l'insulte comme une sentence, même si 'connard' n'était sûrement pas assez fort pour décrire l'attitude répugnante de son aîné à son égard.

- CONNARD ! gueula-t-il encore plus fort.

Si Derek ne montra rien de sa stupeur, son cœur, lui, fit un bond si spectaculaire dans sa poitrine que sa respiration se bloqua l'espace d'un instant. Il croyait être seul, imaginant le jeune homme déjà très loin. Il avait pourtant entendu la porte du loft se refermer sur lui. Mais perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, broyant des idées noires, il n'avait pas réalisé que Stiles était finalement resté. Toutefois, les battements de cœur décousus du jeune homme auraient dû l'interpeller, mais il n'avait strictement rien entendu. Tout ça parce qu'il était plongé dans l'océan de sa douleur. Une souffrance qui lui pourrissait la vie et dont le responsable se trouvait être derrière lui.

Reprenant contenance, le brun se recomposa son habituel masque de froideur, puis se retourna lentement sur l'objet de ses fantasmes plantant dans les prunelles chocolat un regard ne laissant planer aucun doute sur ses intentions.

- Qu'est-ce que tu encore fais là ?

Cette question, aussi tranchante soit-elle, arracha un sourire victorieux à l'hyperactif.

Enfin !

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Enfin il replongeait dans la sombre beauté de ses yeux, se noyant dans la couleur du printemps. Même si ce printemps-là avait quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux et déroutant. A n'en pas douter, Derek n'avait guère aimé le petit surnom.

- Je rêve ou tu m'as traité de connard ?

- Non Derek, tu ne rêves pas. Et crois-moi, tu es assurément le pire connard de cette terre.

Le loup grogna, son regard de glace s'illuminant d'une vive lumière bleu électrique.

- Est-ce que tu me cherches ?

Sa voix était dure comme le métal, pleine de mises en garde.

- Peut-être bien, ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'humain un demi-sourire en coin.

Derek retint un soupir d'exaspération. Si voir Stiles, le rassurait, se disant que peut-être, il avait encore l'espoir de réussir à trouver les mots pour lui parler, il ne pouvait néanmoins s'empêcher d'avoir la furieuse envie de le cogner pour lui faire vivre mille et un tourments depuis trop longtemps. Non seulement il avait fait capoter sa vie s'immisçant dans la moindre de ses pensées, s'exhibant nu et désirable dans ses songes les plus licencieux, mais il osait en rajouter une couche en se permettant de l'insulter et de le provoquer. Bon sang, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Pas quand le brun n'avait qu'une seule et putain d'envie depuis des lustres : le prendre dans ses bras, respirer l'odeur de sa peau à en devenir fou, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et se fondre en lui afin d'apaiser le feu qui brûlait si intensément en son corps.

Agacé de ressasser, le loup laissa échapper un grondement belliqueux. Ce n'était guère le moment de replonger dans ces putains de fantasmes qui avaient le don incontestable de lui foutre la tête à l'envers et de lui faire partir le cœur en vrille. Aussi, le mieux était vraisemblablement de laisser libre à sa colère. Il fallait qu'il évacue sa frustration, se libère de cette passion qui le bouffait faisant de lui un être démuni et oppressé. Mais ce qu'il voulut dire, ce qu'il croyait pouvoir admettre se coinça dans sa gorge.

Stiles venait de parcourir d'un pas rapide et hargneux la distance qui les séparait et, dans un geste impulsif et farouche, l'avait saisi par le col de son tee-shirt, son souffle furieux balayant son visage.

- Ecoute-moi bien maudit loup !

Abasourdi mais les sens en alerte, Derek agrippa les poignets de Stiles l'empêchant de le secouer comme un prunier et plongeant dans ses prunelles un regard assassin.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un tel mépris de ta part, ni pourquoi du jour au lendemain tu as décidé de faire comme si je n'existais pas, mais je crois que ça suffit. L'invectiva l'humain, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. J'ai assez enduré tes humeurs Derek, y'en a marre. Maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement quel est ton problème. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas. Je ne te croirais pas.

Derek n'en revenait pas. La colère de Stiles était palpable et féroce, il l'a sentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le jeune homme dans cet état. C'était comme s'il était possédé, comme si le Nogistune était de retour. Mais son regard, empreint de rancœur laissait apercevoir autre chose. Une chose qui fit battre le cœur du brun un peu plus vite. Douleur, Chagrin, Regret. Mais il n'en fit pas grand cas dans la mesure où lui aussi souffrait. Et sans doute bien plus que lui. Aussi, il ne se laissa pas attendrir.

- Lâche-moi ! ordonna-t-il, sèchement

Il était sous tension, telle une bombe prête à exploser. Cette dangereuse proximité avec l'humain le dérangeait. Ça lui faisait mal. Le tourmentait. Et il sentait ses barrières, déjà fort instables, vaciller.

- Ecarte-toi de moi ! Réitéra-t-il plus méchamment.

- Je veux d'abord que tu me répondes, rétorqua l'hyperactif en renforçant sa prise autour du cou du loup. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter ton arrogance ? Tu ne me regardes plus, ne n'écoutes plus. Pourquoi Derek ? Pourquoi ?

Stiles avait crié les derniers mots le corps à demi-plaqué à celui de Derek. Une tempête faisait rage dans son esprit, et une douleur, lancinante, lui pénétrait le cœur. Il avait la sensation qu'un éperon venait de le transpercer. Il avait mal. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps.

- Répond ! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Ça suffit, beugla le loup repoussant si brutalement le jeune homme qu'il le renversa à terre. Arrête ça tout de suite. Arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- …

- Trop tard pour quoi Derek ?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

- Au contraire, je dois savoir, exigea Stiles en se relevant. Je VEUX savoir. Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant. Je resterai là, debout, jusqu'à ce que mes pieds me fassent mal ou que tu me tabasses à mort. Et tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, grogna Derek. Tu es un pro dans ce domaine. Un emmerdeur de première.

- Si tu le sais, alors parle-moi, explique-moi ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?

- Je n'ai rien à dire. Va-t'en Stiles ! Pars !

- NON ! Brailla le plus jeune en se cramponnant à nouveau au tee-shirt de Derek. Dis-moi pourquoi ! J'exige de savoir putain ! Tu me dois bien ça.

- Me touche pas ! Cria à son tour le brun qui se retenait de le choper par le col.

Il savait qu'au prochain contact, s'en serait fini de lui. Il perdrait le contrôle et se ruerait sur sa proie pour en faire son diner.

- Ca te dérange tant que ça que je te touche ? Je te dégoûte à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Grogna son vis-à-vis.

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Tu fais vraiment chier Derek ! Cesse de parler par énigme. C'est si dur que ça de me balancer mes quatre vérités ?

- Me pousse pas à bout, Stiles.

- Sinon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me menacer de tes crocs et m'arracher la jugulaire peut-être ! Ou alors me tuer ? Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas. Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors fais-le, mais je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour m'en aller d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu toutes les réponses à mes questions.

Le visage de Derek devenait livide de rage, horripilé par cet échange. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui car si les choses dérapaient, il n'y aurait aucun retour en arrière possible. Alors il inspira doucement, profondément tentant de calmer son impétuosité, puis souffla à la figure de Stiles.

- Pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi !

Stiles avait conscience de jouer avec le feu, que la situation risquait de très mal tournée pour lui, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Son cœur était déjà en miettes de toute façon, totalement irrécupérable. Un peu plus, un peu moins, quelle différence ? Aussi, pimenta-t-il la situation en glissant une main audacieuse et délicate sur la nuque de Derek se collant à lui pour chuchoter à son oreille.

- Et si je fais ça Derek, murmura-t-il un sourire mesquin au coin des lèvres, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu compte m'assassiner sur le champ ?

C'était la cerise sur le gâteau, la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le loup explosa. Littéralement. Son sang se mit à bouillir, son corps à trembler. Devenu incontrôlable, il empoigna fermement Stiles par le col de sa veste une lueur pernicieuse dansant dans ses yeux incendiaires.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Aboya-t-il en secouant le pauvre jeune homme. Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je te déteste ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Tu as de sérieux problèmes d'audition ma parole, railla Stiles qui se cramponna aux bras de Derek. Bien sûr que je veux savoir, je ne cesse de te le hurler imbécile de loup.

- Insulte-moi encore et je ne donne pas chère de ta peau. Le rudoya le brun.

- Alors arrête de tourner autour du pot. Qu'on en finisse. Dis-moi pourquoi tu me méprises à ce point ! Crache le morceau.

- Je te hais parce que tu me rends dingue. Trancha Derek d'un ton si acide que Stiles ressentit de violents frissons dégringoler le long de son dos.

- Dingue, tu dis ? Sérieusement ? C'est pas nouveau ça, se moqua l'hyperactif totalement inconscient du sens de ces propos. Je rends tous le monde dingue, mes profs, mes amis et même mon père. Trouve autre chose mon vieux.

- Tu ne réalises pas ce que tu dis. S'agaça le loup en tirant plus fort sur la veste de son cadet. Ecoute très attentivement ce que je vais te dire parce qu'après ça tu vas sincèrement regretter de m'avoir allumé.

Stiles ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Les prunelles ancrées au plus profond de celles de Derek, se noyant dans l'orage, il ne pipa mot, effrayé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre.

- Je suis fou de toi, cracha le brun de but en blanc. Totalement obsédé et hors de contrôle quand il s'agit de toi. Tu entends ?

Pour toute réponse, les yeux de Stiles ne firent que s'agrandir davantage. Son cœur pulsait énergiquement dans sa poitrine menaçant de s'extraire de sa cage thoracique. Médusé, il ne parvenait plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Sa gorge était soudainement desséchée.

- Je t'ai dans la peau. Poursuivit Derek, virulent. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fais ni comment c'est arrivé mais je te promets que tu vas me le payer.

- Qu'est ce..., essaya vainement d'articuler le plus jeune.

- J'n'ai pas fini, tonna le loup en le bousculant à nouveau. Tu voulais la vérité, la voilà.

Stiles déglutit péniblement. Il était à la fois terrifié et excité par les propos que tenait Derek. Une boule de terreur se formait dans sa gorge mais une sensation de bien être dans son bas ventre, éveillée par le corps du brun contre lui, le perturbait.

- Je pense à toi du matin et soir. Reconnut le brun plus enflammé que jamais. Tu hantes mes nuits, je n'ai de cesse de rêver de toi. Et si je te déteste autant c'est parce que j'ai constamment envie de toi.

A ces mots, il sentit l'hyperactif cesser de respirer et son cœur rater quelques battements.

- Par ta faute, je me réveille chaque matin, frustré, en sueur et en manque, et avec le besoin vital et carnassier de me toucher pour me soulager. Alors oui, je te hais Stiles Stilinski. Je te hais parce que tu as foutu le bordel dans ma vie. Je te hais parce que je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux de toi.

Un long silence suivit la déclaration de Derek permettant ainsi à ses paroles de faire leur petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à l'esprit de Stiles. Il y avait été franco, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, ni même de mesurer l'ampleur de ses mots. Il avait tout avoué, sa passion, son envie et même ses sentiments. Putain, il avait tout dit. Il lui avait hurlé qu'il l'aimait, merde alors.

Stiles crut faire une syncope tant cette révélation, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, lui apporta réconfort et délivrance, balayant comme un rien sa rancœur à l'égard du plus vieux et exorcisant sa douleur la plus profonde. Sans le savoir, Derek venait de dissiper ses doutes et ses peurs éveillant en lui regrets et culpabilité. Bon sang, le brun venait de lui cracher au visage qu'il était amoureux de lui, c'était hallucinant et absolument inattendu. Mais tellement jouissif et apaisant.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, ouragan électrique contre chocolat au lait. Les mains enroulées sur les vêtements, les souffles sur les visages, les cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Un même mensonge, une même douleur mais aussi une même passion, un même désir. Finalement, rien n'avait changé ou presque, leur relation restait imprévisible, étrange et pleine de cynisme. Sauf, que désormais ils ne pourraient plus jamais nier qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre se consumant du même amour empoisonné.

Le plus vieux dardait un regard brillant et animal sur le jeune homme attendant avec une contrariété évidente qu'il daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche. Ses mains, solides et fixes se cramponnaient à sa veste tandis que son corps réagissait malgré lui à tant de proximité. Mais n'y tenant plus, il brisa le silence devenu pesant.

- Alors, satisfait de ma réponse ? Dans tous les cas, inutile de chercher à fuir parce que tu n'iras nulle part.

Oh non ! Stiles n'était pas prêt de revoir la lumière du jour, peu importe qu'il l'implore ou non. Derek lui ferait passer l'envie de jouer avec sa vie et ses sentiments.

- Je n'ai pas envie de fuir. Souffla l'hyperactif faisant s'écarquiller de surprise les yeux de son bourreau.

Si Stiles avait cru qu'un jour, Derek Hale, loup au cœur de glace prononcerait des mots tels que 'se toucher' ou 'amoureux de toi', il serait partit dans de grands éclats de rire. Hors, à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas l'hilarité qui secouait son corps de spasmes douloureux, mais bel et bien le besoin urgent et vital de satisfaire au plus vite ses fantasmes qui avaient longuement habités ses nuits. Son être tout entier criait 'sexe', 'débauche', 'luxure' et tant d'autres mots voués aux plaisirs charnels. Il crevait de faim. Littéralement. Il voulait goûter à la chair du plus vieux. Ca le consumait, le hantait. Son corps frissonnait d'impatience d'autant plus qu'il sentait jusqu'au plus profond de ses tripes l'évident désir de son aîné à son égard.

Ses yeux, trop longtemps perdus dans le gris de la tempête se détournèrent pour se perdre dans la contemplation de lèvres serrées avant de rebasculer dans des prunelles foudroyantes. Derek le scrutait avec attention, sa prise sur sa veste se faisant à chaque instant plus rude et plus possessive.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que Derek allait faire de lui ? Que devait-il dire ? Trop de questions dont il redoutait les réponses. Devait-il quand même essayer de fuir ? Non, sûrement pas. Maintenant que le brun s'était déclaré faisant le premier pas, c'était à son tour. Il devait faire le second quitte à se faire jeter.

Aussi, décida-t-il de briser le silence et d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies. Judicieusement, il glissa une main sur la joue de Derek déclenchant chez son aîné de délicieux frissons et, sans crier gare, plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de reculer tout aussi vivement. Surprit d'être encore en vie il rencontra une paire d'yeux hallucinée dont toute trace de haine et de représailles avait disparue. Et avant que Derek n'émette le moindre reproche il le supplia, les yeux étincelant de lubricité :

- Il est temps d'assouvir tes fantasmes. Prends-moi Derek !

* * *

><p>Pas très sympa de couper là, je le reconnais, mais c'est pour me laisser un peu de temps pour écrire la suite.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pouki


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera le dernier. Je verrai selon l'inspiration.**

**Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques commentaires. Merci merci merci.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>S'il y a des fantasmes qu'on ose avouer, il y a aussi ceux qui restent cachés.<p>

Les fantasmes peuvent être de toutes sortes : simples, tordus, surprenants, sportifs, complexes et tant d'autres encore. Et pour Derek Hale, loup au tempérament de feu, une chose était sûre : dès cet instant et jour après jour, Stiles subirait la moindre de ses envies, le moindre de ses caprices, qu'il soit anodin ou compliqué, étonnant ou prévisible, calme ou énergique. Il emplirait sa vie de luxure et le plongerait dans le péché.

Si le brun avait pensé que faire l'amour au fils du Shérif apaiserait les flammes qui crépitaient si fougueusement dans son corps et soulagerait les tourments de son cœur, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il ne l'en désirait que davantage et craignait de n'être jamais rassasié.

Il avait toujours su qu'une seule nuit de débauche avec l'hyperactif de la meute serait insuffisante pour parfaire à ses fantasmes, et maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu, le dévorant jusqu'à la moelle, il était juste impensable qu'il passe, ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit, sans l'humain à ses côtés. Parce que non seulement il était connement tombé amoureux de lui, mais il était également devenu accro à son corps tout entier. Pour sûr, il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de lui.

Stiles était désormais sa vie et son ancre.

Le loup avait passé plus de trois heures à découvrir son humain des pieds à la tête, ses mains alternant étreintes farouches et tendres caresses, ses lèvres, humides et prédatrices, baisant la moindre parcelle de peau, son nez plongeant dans ses cheveux pour inhaler l'effluve de son shampoing, puis filant dans son cou, son ventre, pour finir entre ses jambes qu'il ne quitta qu'après avoir fait jouir son amant deux fois et l'avoir longuement écouté le supplier de le laisser en paix. Il lui avait littéralement violé son membre tumescent dont il avait fortement apprécié le goût. Il l'avait sucé si avidement que les hanches du jeune homme s'étaient soulevées en cadence, cherchant à lui échapper. Derek avait dû appuyer sur ses cuisses pour le tenir en place et l'empêcher de fuir le soumettant à la pire des tortures. Il avait adoré entendre Stiles gémir et haleter sous ses coups de langue, sentir ses mains encore à peine adultes se perdre et se crisper dans sa chevelure ébène, tout comme il avait pris un malin plaisir à le pénétrer de deux doigts autoritaires et pressés lui faisant subir de cruels allers retours et lui arrachant des cris d'un plaisir infini.

N'étant pas en possession de vaseline pour préparer le jeune homme à l'accueillir, Derek avait dû enduire abondamment de salive sa propre fierté endolorie et lécher avec une minutie exemplaire l'entrée qui lui avait offert un billet direct pour le paradis. Et il n'avait rien regretté. Pénétrer Stiles avait été le meilleur choix de son existence, une putain de providence et il avait fondu sur la bouche du jeune homme pour partager leurs soupirs et avaler ses sanglots de douleur.

Lui qui avait voulu quitter la ville pour fuir l'amour et ses dangers, se conduisant comme le dernier des lâches, il n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant que l'hyperactif partageait ses sentiments et ses affres. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris, rien soupçonné, pas même quand il percevait la brutale accélération de son cœur quand ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. En bonne autruche, il avait sottement mis ça sur le compte de la colère qu'il lui inspirait à force de se borner à l'ignorer. Il n'avait tout simplement pas réalisé que l'hyperactif se consumait pour lui, vivant le même cauchemar et vibrant de chimères toutes plus indécentes et sensuelles les unes que les autres.

S'ils avaient été moins cons, moins aveugles et plus ouverts, s'ils s'étaient comportés en adulte responsables et honnêtes, si Derek n'avait pas été aussi cinglant et cynique, et que Stiles avait foncé dans le tas plus tôt, ils n'auraient pas eu à souffrir autant. Mais il faut croire que le mot 'communication' ne faisait pas parti de leur vocabulaire ni même de leurs impératifs. Quels imbéciles. Ils s'étaient tristement fourvoyés perdant un temps précieux et se déchirant le cœur.

Derek s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su lire entre les lignes, mais n'avait-il pas choisi solitude et exil à un amour trop compliqué et insensé avec Stiles ? Possible, mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne pose les mains sur la peau cotonneuse du corps de l'humain et qu'il en oublie la réalité pour se perdre aux confins de la jouissance.

Le brun n'avait pas mis longtemps à se remettre de son effarement après que Stiles l'ait embrassé puis supplié de le prendre, lui soumettant l'idée alléchante et pernicieuse d'assouvir ses fantasmes. Même, il n'avait carrément pas chercher à comprendre. La lueur de désir qui avait si intensément flamboyée dans les yeux noisette lui donnant un feu vert qu'il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir, avait été l'élément déclencheur à une tempête sans précédent. Aussi, sans réfléchir, il avait fondu sur le jeune homme comme l'aigle qui, en plein vol, tombe subitement en piqué pour fondre sur sa proie. Puis tout s'était enchaîné très vite.

Leur colère, tapageuse et palpable avait laissé place à un besoin péremptoire et essentiel. Dès lors que les bouches s'étaient rencontrées, les langues s'agressant pour très vite s'apprivoiser, que les mains impulsives et dictatoriales aient arrachés les vêtements, il n'était resté plus rien d'eux que lave en fusion et déchaînement des éléments. Le point de retour avait été atteint en un temps records. Seul les corps pressés l'un contre l'autre importait, le besoin incoercible d'embrasser, lécher, sucer avait dicté leur conduite. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot, les gestes et les regards parlant pour eux.

S'ils avaient longuement baisé comme deux bêtes en chaleur que rien ne pouvait arrêter, évacuant frustration et impatience, atteignant à plusieurs reprises le paroxysme du plaisir, leurs ébats avaient fini par devenir plus doux, plus amoureux, plus légers.

Le loup avait eu la peau de l'humain.

Exténué et repu par plusieurs heures de baise intensive, Stiles avait fini par s'effondrer et laisser carte blanche à Derek pour redécouvrir en toute impunité son corps, visitant chaque coin et recoin et le laissant faire de lui ce qu'il voulait tandis qu'il divaguait tranquillement au grès de ses baisers, de ses caresses, se perdant dans un monde de félicité qu'il ne voulait plus quitter. Toute rancune avait déserté son cœur. Sa douleur s'était envolée.

Entre les bras de Derek, il était au Paradis.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le ventre, l'hyperactif dormait à poings fermés, le visage écrasé contre le matelas. La bouche entrouverte, il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles lâchant de temps à autre de petits soupirs et souriant comme un bienheureux.<p>

Posé à ses côtés, une main sous la tête, Derek le contemplait, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, ses doigts paresseusement posés sur le dos de son amant. De son pouce il traçait des arabesques utopiques réfléchissant déjà au prochain fantasme qu'il comptait bien étancher. Il en avait tellement qu'une vie entière ne suffirait pas à tous les assouvir s'il ne faisait pas l'amour tous les jours. Pour sûr, il allait bien se régaler. Stiles expérimenterait les foudres de son désir.

Et un jour peut-être, quand ils n'auraient plus aucun secret l'un pour l'autre, le loup avouerait à l'humain son obsession pour la domination. En effet, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Derek rêvait de faire l'amour attaché. Il convoitait l'idée de se retrouver pieds et poings liés, soumis à la seule volonté de l'hyperactif. Il savait que les sensations n'en seraient que décuplées et il se laisserait envahir par un sentiment de vulnérabilité qui ne ferait qu'ajouter à son plaisir. Mais pas maintenant. Pas encore. Stiles n'était pas prêt. Et peu importait au fond, il y avait tant de possibilité en attendant l'instant où le jeune homme prendrait les rênes.

Le sourire carnassier de Derek disparut pour laisser place à un bâillement. Les bras de Morphée l'appelait. La nuit avait été longue et le soleil filtrant au travers des rideaux, commençait à ruisseler sur son visage. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos. D'ici quelques heures, quand Stiles se réveillerait, il lui faudrait être au top pour un nouveau round.

Aussi, Derek attrapa le drap et recouvrit leurs corps nus avant de passer un bras possessif sur la taille de son humain pour le tirer en cuillère contre lui. Il l'entendit maugréer s'agitant faiblement puis très vite, se mettre à ronfler doucement. Le brun soupira puis cala son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. L'esprit apaisé et le cœur libéré, il s'endormit rapidement.

Cette nuit là, le loup ne fit pas le moindre rêve.

* * *

><p>Je sais, il n'y a pas de lemon, mais toutefois, je me suis arrangée pour en parler un peu. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.<p>

Peut-être à très vite pour un prochain chapitre ou alors à bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction.

Bien à vous et merci de m'avoir suivie.

Pouki


End file.
